Le dernier des derniers moments
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4 : Trop... Trop de derniers moments à oublier, trop de derniers moments à vivre ... Alors il est l'heure de vivre le dernier, le tout dernier. Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge d'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Derniers Moments]. Un collectif qui regroupe auteurs et lecteurs autour de la passion pour nos fanfics.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Trop... Trop de derniers moments à oublier, trop de derniers moments à vivre ... Alors il est l'heure de vivre le dernier, le tout dernier.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge d'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Derniers Moments]. Un collectif qui regroupe auteurs et lecteurs autour de la passion pour nos fanfics.**

 **Défi de l'auteur proposé par Emiliekalin :** _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

 **Bon alors pour moi sans aucune hésitation le deuxième tome de La tapisserie de Fionavar de Guy Gavriel Kay. J'ai adoré ce livre jusqu'au milieu du deuxième tome où vraiment il a fait mourir bêtement le personnage de trop. C'est dingue quand on s'attache à un personnage avec son courage et sa touche d'humour et qu'il est victime d'une mort brutale et injuste, ça m'a traumatisé un bon moment !**

 **J'en profite pour remercier avec un énorme, un gigantesque, un monumental MERCIIIIIIIIII, Emiliekalin qui m'a aussi dessiné la couverture de cet OS. C'est un cadeau qui me touche beaucoup tout autant que son travail de bêta qui m'a remis sur les rails pour reprendre cet OS. Merci !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le dernier des derniers moments**_

C'était étrange comme il était normalement rare de se rendre compte que tout prenait fin, de se rendre compte que nous étions en train de vivre le dernier de tous les derniers moments. Ce n'était pas censé arriver, pas de cette manière-là en tous les cas.

Pourtant, alors que ses doigts pressaient plus fort le manche de Strombreaker, Thor savait qu'il était en train de vivre précisément cet instant et qu'après… Après il n'y aurait plus rien à part le vide et le néant… Plus rien…Et, en réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si mal… Oui, parce qu'il commençait à les cumuler ces derniers moments et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'en vivre d'autre après celui-ci.

 _Oui._

 _Trop._

 _Il avait bien trop vécu de ces derniers moments…_

Des moments douloureux qui vous vrillaient l'estomac et vous coupaient les jambes. Des moments qui faisaient naître les larmes et vous dévastaient. Oui, il en avait bien trop connu.

Il les avait cumulés.

 _Un à un._

 _Un de plus._

 _Un de trop maintenant._

 _Et presque machinalement, sans qu'il ne cherche à les éviter, ils se mirent à tourner dans sa tête._

Un dernier moment… Cet affrontement sur le pont arc-en-ciel avec toute cette douleur qu'il n'avait pas comprise chez son frère. Ce combat idiot qu'il aurait pu éviter en le prenant simplement dans ses bras, en lui disant que ses origines ne comptaient pas et qu'il serait toujours son frère. Ce moment de flottement où l'explosion du Bifrost avait manqué de les projeter à travers le cosmos et leurs deux mains se refermant sur Gungnir. Il y avait eu ce moment, suspendu dans le vide de la Mer de l'Espace et leurs regards se croisant une dernière, une ultime fois. Cette boule au ventre qui lui avait fait si mal, ses hurlements inutiles et la main de Loki lâchant de son plein gré la seule chose qui le retenait à la vie et le maintenait encore avec les siens. Ce moment-là avait été l'un des pires de toute sa vie. Ce dernier moment, ce dernier regard avec son frère qui venait de choisir la Mort à l'Indifférence… Un premier coup de poignard en plein cœur, quelque chose de violent et d'indescriptible. Thor s'en était tellement voulu. Il l'avait rejoué si souvent dans sa tête, ce dernier moment. Il avait hurlé, pleuré… Il en avait voulu à ses parents, mais il n'avait pas pu l'effacer…

 _Du moins il le pensait…_

 _Et après_

Un dernier moment… Les Elfes Noirs, Malekith et Svartalfheim… Une double douleur pour deux derniers moments qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre… Le dernier baiser déposé sur le front de sa mère, morte pour protéger celle qu'il aimait et les derniers mots de son frère, agonisant dans ses bras, cette fois… Un frère qu'il avait été à la fois heureux et déçu de retrouver. Heureux parce qu'il était en vie et déçu parce qu'il avait agi comme un fou, tentant de s'emparer de la Terre, voulant détruire cette planète que lui aimait, pour régner en dieu tyrannique. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner pour ça, toute cette destruction inutile, tous ces morts... Enfin, il avait pensé ne pas pouvoir, parce que d'avoir vu la peur dans ses yeux au moment où il avait failli le frapper et entendre ses derniers mots, pendant qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, l'avait fait vaciller. Son cœur s'était serré. Il y avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas perçu parce qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé et pourtant, alors qu'il l'avait serré contre lui, il l'avait senti. Pendant que son sang avait maculé ses doigts, que son souffle s'était fait court et que les battements de son cœur étaient devenus erratiques, il l'avait senti et cela lui avait fait tellement mal. Il lui manquait un élément… Ce n'était pas un fou, c'était son petit-frère qui se mourrait lentement dans ses bras… Son petit-frère qu'il avait ignoré pendant des mois… Cette indifférence qui lui avait fait du mal et qu'il regrettait, maintenant qu'il le voyait lutter dans ses bras, maintenant qu'il venait de se faire blesser en le sauvant, lui, son grand-frère… Alors, les larmes étaient venues comme les suppliques : « Par pitié petit-frère, ne meure pas… ». Mais c'était si inutile… Sa peau qui avait lentement changé de couleur et ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés malgré ses cris de douleur et de détresse… Son corps qui avait cessé de trembler quand son cœur avait cessé de battre… Un cri plus fort qui s'était échappé de se lèvres, lui brisant presque les cordes vocales et la terreur de vivre ce dernier moment de cauchemar… Voir son frère mourir dans ses bras, sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait… Sans avoir eu la force de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Ce jour-là, il avait bien cru que c'était le pire des derniers moments qu'il avait vécu, mais ce n'était pas le cas…

 _Bientôt, il allait vivre bien pire…_

Un dernier moment.

 _Comme il détestait les derniers moments._

 _Comme il détestait les comprendre._

Comme il avait détesté de retrouver son père fatigué de vivre sur ce sol norvégien. Comme il avait détesté comprendre qu'il allait le perdre lui aussi. Alors, oui, il venait de retrouver Loki, encore une fois, mais il avait su qu'il allait perdre quelqu'un d'autre, une personne de plus… Une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti prêt à lui succéder. Il n'avait pas voulu de ce dernier moment à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste pour le guider et l'aider à devenir le roi dont Asgard aurait besoin pour surmonter ce qui l'attendait, pour contenir Héla et la destruction qu'elle annonçait. Il s'était répété en boucle qu'il devait exister un moyen. Il s'était dit qu'il devait trouver une solution pour que ce dernier moment n'arrive pas aussi vite. Il avait su que lui ne pourrait rien faire malheureusement, alors il s'était tourné vers Loki, vers ce petit-frère qui possédait des pouvoirs que Thor ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il avait espéré que lui saurait quoi faire. C'était Loki, dieu de la malice, il savait toujours quoi faire et comment le faire, sauf que là… Là, Thor avait lu de la peine, de la peur et de la détresse dans ses yeux. Il l'avait vu aussi secouer négativement la tête et il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire lui non plus pour l'aider… Loki, son petit-frère d'habitude si froid et lucide, était tout autant sous le choc que lui. D'ailleurs, Thor ne s'était rendu compte que bien plus tard que pendant toute leur discussion, le jeune dieu n'avait pas pu émettre un seul son. Lui, le Dieu à la langue d'argent, rendu totalement muet par la mort d'un père qu'il avait en vain essayé de détester. Alors, devant cette impuissance, Thor avait eu envie d'hurler et de tout détruire, surtout lorsque le corps de son père s'était évaporé en centaines de particules dorées, rejoignant leur mère qui l'attendait de l'autre côté… Comme ce dernier moment à ses côtés lui avait fait mal… Il avait su qu'il était seul maintenant… Enfin, non, Loki était toujours là, même s'il le tenait pour responsable à ce moment-là… Une responsabilité qui n'était pas la sienne, mais ça aussi, il ne le comprendrait que plus tard…

 _Plus tard…_

 _Un combat gagné dans le sang et les larmes._

Un quatrième dernier moment… Encore un… Un dernier regard sur Asgard… Sur cette cité qu'il aimait, sur ce monde dont il connaissait chaque recoin et sur Surtur, grand, effrayant qui était en train de tout détruire. Un dernier moment à graver dans sa mémoire pour ne pas oublier le palais et les forêts, les lacs et les prairies… Les souvenirs heureux de son enfance… Un dernier moment avant que tout explose et ne disparaisse… Il n'avait pas voulu vivre ça… Il n'avait pas voulu être celui qui assisterait à la fin de ce monde, qui le détruirait… Loki qui avait tant fait de cauchemars sur le Ragnarok, ne s'était sans doute jamais imaginé qu'il le déclencherait pour sauver son peuple et non pour le punir…

 _Loki…_

Et un cinquième dernier moment… Peut-être le pire… Peut-être le plus violent… Peut-être le coup de poignard en plein cœur de trop.

Loki… Deux fois, il avait cru l'avoir perdu. Deux fois, il avait survécu au final, mais là… Là, il avait compris que ce ne serait pas pareil… Il avait compris, alors qu'il était retenu par toutes ces maudites sangles métalliques que Loki n'utiliserait pas de tour de passe-passe cette fois. Il l'avait compris au léger frémissement qui avait parcouru son corps pendant qu'il tentait de garder une voix forte et stable. Il l'avait compris à sa posture droite et digne, comme une personne montant à l'échafaud avec majesté et dignité. Il l'avait compris à ses mots, à ce « Fils d'Odin » murmuré dans un souffle alors qu'il lui avait lancé un dernier regard rempli d'amour et de demandes muettes de pardon. Oui, Thor avait compris à cause de tous ces signes qu'il était en train de vivre le pire de tous les derniers moments qu'il avait dû affronter… Les vrais derniers moments de la vie de son frère, de son petit-frère qu'il avait vu se sacrifier pour le sauver… le sauver lui et mon Dieu… Que ce moment-là l'avait détruit… Il se souvenait de ses cris étouffés, de sa panique et de toutes les forces qu'il avait essayé de mettre pour se libérer avant que… avant que Thanos ne serre plus fort et que le bruit des os brisés de son jeune frère lui fasse comprendre que tout était fini… Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Que ce dernier moment resterait le plus dur de sa vie… Voir ce monstre le torturer, prendre du plaisir à le faire souffrir et l'achever… Thor s'était senti si impuissant. Il se souvenait de sa main agrippant son corps, de ses larmes, de son front posé sur la poitrine inerte de son cadet… Il se souvenait de son envie de mourir avec lui, de partager ce dernier moment à deux et puis…

 _Et puis, il en était là désormais…_

Ses doigts se resserraient plus fort sur le manche de Stormbreaker. Le combat était violent, destructeur. Il y avait eu des pertes, des combats. Thor savait qu'ils avaient réus **s** i à retourner la situation, que Thanos ne pourrait pas tuer tous ces gens, que toutes les vies rayées de la carte en un instant reviendraient, mais avant… avant c'était impossible… Il ne pourrait pas effacer ce cinquième moment… Pas celui-là et Thor savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force pour continuer s'il devait se retrouver seul… Il n'en avait pas envie de toute manière… A quoi bon ?

Alors, il avait pris sa décision, ferme, irrévocable… Comme celle prise par Loki avant d'attaquer Thanos.

Il était presque dans la même situation que lui finalement et cela le fit sourire, pendant qu'un étrange mimétisme se dégagea dans son attitude… Thor baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, pris une dernière inspiration et se redressa…

 _Un pas._

Ferme et décidé.

Et le fait de savoir que le dernier de tous les derniers moments était arrivé…

Un dernier moment.

Son dernier moment.

Juste un dernier geste pour que tout s'arrête.

 _Et puis…_


End file.
